Rei's Last Stand
by Flame-Alchemist-127
Summary: rating might go up. Rei has to confront the person who stole his life, caused his father to commit suicide and his life to go downhill. After quitting the bladebreakers when remembering, Rei finds his only friends are Mariah, Max, Tyson, and Kenny. Can Re


FlameAlchemist127: Yo, okay so like I'm at school typing this, betta hurry and post this before winter break, which is filled with cramming. Sighes this computer is gunna die. should have just done it at home cuz I wouldn't have gotten into a fight with it okay so anything bold is something they do, for I'm gunna chuck the window out the window at the moment. Okay so let's begin. 

dream

Rei stood ready to recive what he had deserived. He had done it again. Why he kept doing it was beyond him. Everything was spinning and he was light. Rei fell to one knee and heard voices around him, familiar ones.

"Hey Rei, are you alright?" Tyson's voice came out of the blue.

"Tyson?" Rei's voice responded and he felt himself being lifted up. Rei's memories were clear, His father hit him, Rei stood ready to receive his punishment and whenever he did, the same thing happened, he would black out. He never remembered what had happened. He longed to remember what had happened.

"Hey Rei, you alright? You blacked out and started falling." Max's voice peeped in and Rei could see them clearly. He was being held up by Kai. Rei then felt so useless for what happened and him having to be acknowledged for that.

"Maybe Rei needed a cat nap." Tyson said and earned a good smack on the head by Kenny and hillary.

"Shut it tyson!" They both yelled.

"Hey, he is a white tiger after all. No, not a white tiger. He's more like a cat." Tyson said with a goofy grin, earning a glare from kai and a 'you gotta be kidding me' look from Max.

"That's not funny, Tyson." Max said as Rei slowly stood on his own.

"I'm fine guys. I'm alright." Rei said, but the itch on the back of his head wanted to be itched- what happened after he passed out. Old feelings rushed up into him, knocking the wind out of him. Rei slowly fell to his knees clutching his stomach. His cheerful smile now gone from his face and the ever so loving feeling disappeared.

"Rei!" The other four cried just as Rei blacked out.

"Rei!" A voice boomed, it sent shivers down Rei's kneck. The poor Neko-jin was just a kitten, considered this by Mariah and Lee. Rei was sitting on the floor with his blade when his father came into the room. His mother had gone out for the day and left the two alone. Rei was a fraid of his father, he was a strong man and not the pleasant to be stuck alone with.

"Yes, father?" Rei's voice quivored. Rei then was thorwn against the wall and totally blanked out. Everything was black, but he could feel pain, pain in his body, it engulfed him. He snapped awake. Every fiber of his body was filled with pain. He couldn't take it. It felt as if his body was on fire, like it would tear him apart. Rei slowly got up to discover himself naked, head to toe. He slowly put his clothes on, which had been lying next to him. His body burned as he slowly made his way outside. The cool autum breeze cooled his body, but it still burnned. His way to the stream by the training area seemed to take forever due to the pain. He reached it just as his legs gave out and he fell in. Unable to move, he hit the bottom. The cold water seemed to seep into his skin, bringing life back into him. His arms and legs, now able to move, allowed him to gain air. He arose out of the water to see a familiar face.

"Rei?" Mariah's soft voice said. Along side her was Lee, Kevin, and Gary. Rei slowly got out of the water and sat there, the cool water still in his clothes dulled the burnning sensation, but his arms and ankles burned.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"Your father, he's gone and killed himself. Here." Mariah said as she walked over and handed him a note.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him, sorry I couldn't stop it. It's my fault that it's happened. I only hope, he never remembers, never realizes what's been done to him. Please forgive me Rei." Rei read his father's handwriting.

"Rei……" Lee's voice said.

"What…. What happened to me?" Rei asked.

"No, don't. You can't tell him." Kevein looked at the others, but Lee shook his head.

"He diserves to know." Lee said.

"Lee is right." Mariah said.

"Tell me, I can handle it." Rei said.

"Rei, you were….. your father tried to stop him. There were a stranger in the village, a young kid our age. He seemed to be looking for you father. He sent your father to get something and while gone. He…. He raped you. He brused you." Lee said. Rei stared at them in shock. His body burned, his father was dead, and he's been raped. How, why. Why him? Rei smiled. 'from now on I'll be happy and no one shall know.' Rei said to himself.

"I see….." Rei said in a calm voice and slowly got up.

Rei's body hurt again. He remembered that it wasn't the only time. Lee, his mom, kevin, gary, and a bunch of others screwed around with him for pleasure. Mariah was his only friend who didn't try anything. Rei could now remember him, the one who defiled him. It was………..

FlameAlchemist127: Okay, that's it for the first chapter, if I should continue on please review. Thank you kindly and now I must go off to finish my religion homework before I get in trouble. Ja ne.


End file.
